One Last Initiative
by Coryphaeus
Summary: [SPOILERS RWBY6. Set in V6, Episode 6. One Shot.] Blake woke up, and thinks back on the last events ... Especially about Yang. (Bumblebee, obviously.)


**One Last Initiative -**

Hi, author here !

This short one-shot (one-short.) takes place in the night, at the beginning of Volume 6, episode 6. Technically, I wrote it for me as a warm up after taking a break from writing (though the reason for it were my finals).

The reason I wrote this OS is simple : "Blake doesn't stop looking at Yang throughout the Volume, so it wouldn't be surprising if she were to look at her even at night, right?" That's what I based it on, more or less.

Reviews are encouraged, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

 **···················**

Blake slowly woke up, and, as she opened her eyes, the darkness welcomed her.

After a few blinks, her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, and she recognized the sofa, beside which she had fallen asleep. She turned around, and the rest of the room revealed itself in front of her. The chimney fire, behind Oscar, was no more. Maria, who said she didn't want to sleep yet, finally did. Silence reigned, both in the room and in the rest of the Brunswick farm. A silence far from relaxing, which only accentuated the unhealthy atmosphere that was unique to this place.

The memory of the latest events made the Faunus anxious, and made her more aware of her surroundings. This place wasn't normal, and her fatigue, growing little by little, didn't allow her to be on her guard, nor to rest as she should. The bit of sleep she had wasn't enough - but at the same time something was bothering her, preventing her from sleeping peacefully. The first, and most obvious, was the situation in which their group was. The storm outside of the house calmed down, but the same couldn't apply to their minds. Everyone was restless, even desperate. Jinn's revelations, and Ozpin's disappearance - added to the scent of Death the one and only shelter in the vicinity had ... were mortifying. How can one hope to escape, when the universe turned (again, in her own case) against them ? What would happen to them once the sun rose ? Blake wanted to sigh : it was clearly not the time to think about all this. More than that, she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to worry about it. All these things concerned her, but she couldn't do anything at the moment, let alone by herself ...

"Mmgh ..."

A whisper almost inaudible to the human ear reached the Faunus' ears, which raised at the sound. That slight growl, along with the soft, rubbing sound of cloth, came from Ruby's mouth, lying right beside Blake. Did she wake up? Apparently not. The team leader had turned towards her, and the unpleasant feeling that appeared on her face faded soon after, her eyes closed the whole time. Curious to find out what was such a nuisance for her teammate, Blake straightened up.

Ruby had just pulled on the blanket : the biggest of all the blankets they had found, and she shared it with her sister. A blanket big enough to cover both ... at least, in theory. Now, the brunette took most of the blanket, and now, Yang was covered on one side only. Was Ruby that cold ? Still, Yang seemed to get uncomfortable, yet, didn't wake up.

Blake pouted. _"It's unfair ..."_ , she thought. A small thought, which didn't exactly express her indignation about the blanket, but much more than that. Her train of thought was now heading towards her second problem, which had started the day before.

Yang Xiao Long.

Her partner, her teammate ... And the very reason why Blake had fled to her house, back in Menagerie. The tallest of team RWBY, and arguably the most energetic and extroverted of the four. That, until the fall of Beacon. An event that, once again, Belladonna didn't want to recollect - though, at any rate, she had one of its consequences right before her eyes. At the same time, a small clatter of metal could be heard, as the blonde curled up in her sleep.

Blake frowned ; her eyes turning as dark as her hair. She didn't blame Ruby, far from it. She didn't blame Yang either, obviously. She blamed herself, and regretted her actions. Considering the losses of their team's Dragon - her arm and her sparkle - as her responsibility, Blake felt that she had to repent for her actions, by protecting her. And if, until now, Yang seemed to be gradually enjoying their time together, like they did in Beacon ... Very quickly, things changed, when Blake told her about her newborn resolutions.

Yang had freed her hand from hers, turned her back, and left. They shared a moment, that would've brought them together, help them understand each other and reduce the gap that had widened between them ... But in the end, everything collapsed. Again. Because of her, _as usual_. She did everything right : taking the initiative, joining forces in battle _with Yang_ , suggesting she'd explore the barn _with Yang_ ... But when Ruby asked who was willing to share the big blanket for the night, and that Blake was about to suggest sleeping _with Yang_ \- the blonde, as if she expected such an attempt from the Faunus, took the lead and told Ruby they'd sleep together. Of course, the cookie-loving girl didn't refuse. A defeat that darkened Blake's eyes, and that was perhaps the reason why Weiss had not uttered a single word during the whole conversation.

Even better, Yang went to the opposite side of the raven-haired girl, which explained why, from where she was, Blake could only see strands of golden hair.

No, Blake didn't blame Ruby or Yang. She simply felt frustrated with her own actions - although she could not deny the ounce of jealousy rising from her chest. Because, maybe if she didn't talk so much earlier, she could have been in Ruby's place, only a few inches away from the brawler. She envied the closeness Little Red Riding Hood could have with her sister, without worrying about being the target of her potential hostility.

But what was done, was done. And Belladonna could only wait for the blonde to talk with her again ... if not, at least, look her way. In parallel, and even before, Blake could not help but stare at her. At the station, in the train, and even in combat : the young woman found herself a new habit ever since she reunited with her team, and it was hard for her to get rid of it. Yang fascinated her. As soon as her voice reached her ears, or entered her field of vision, the eldest of the two sisters kept drawing Blake's attention. It became ridiculous. Even there, unconsciously, Blake sat next to Yang, and watched her sleeping face. Having stealthily moved past their heads, to sit in front of her : the whole time, Blake didn't take her eyes off of the one and only woman who had successfully won the heart of the Faunus, becoming her sunshine.

Is it cheesy to describe Yang that way ? Without a doubt, yes. But Blake could not think otherwise : and every moment she spent admiring her, innocently becoming jealous of anyone approaching her, only confirmed the facts. It was embarrassing, that anything was enough to make her react - earlier, she had even scowled at Qrow, while he had only reprimanded Yang for something almost insignificant. A simple warning from her uncle, which Blake had nothing to do with. But it got the better of her, and ... Maybe that's also why she had trouble sleeping.

She had to take some time in their relationship, but also to make things clearer between them. The brawler herself had told her in the train, now that she thought about it ... and that, with a radiant smile that warmed Blake's heart, but also her cheeks. Would she see that smile again soon ? The Faunus softly tugged on the blanket, careful not to wake Ruby, before placing it tenderly on the shoulders of Rose's older sister.

Looking at her partner's sleeping face, Blake hoped that would be the case.

...

How long did she sit next to Yang? Two, three, ten minutes? Her ears folded forward, legs folded against her chest : Blake never tired of being by her side. To tell the truth, it was a rare occurrence when she could be at peace, watching over the Dragon. A moment that, as short as it may be, helped her relax, and made her forget about the rest of the world. It felt liberating, and that was why Blake yawned slightly: a sign that she had to go back to sleep soon. But, before leaving her partner's side, Blake looked at her, one more time.

One last initiative - perhaps also one last secret : and now, stooping towards the face of the blonde, Blake softly kissed her cheek.

If Yang needs time for herself, then Blake will wait for her. But, while waiting for her partner, the Faunus will be by her side : whenever, and wherever.


End file.
